ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Neotrix
Note: This is not the deleted one. This is a different version of it and its more awesome than the previous one. The Neotrix (A.K.A. the Neomatrix) is the Omnitrix of the 2nd Dimension! The creator is not yet confirmed but it may be Azmuth of this dimension. The Omnitrix was found by Reggie in a temple while he was exploring in a temple. Ever since Reggie found it, he used it to fight enemies and villians through out the PredatorReggator series Appearance The Neotrix has the same model as the Omnitrix and has a color cheme similiar to Ben 23's Hero Watch color scheme. The Neotrix has four wires to make the Neotrix has a Neon glow and has it's own glove connected to it. Features Like the Omnitrix * Can make the use transform different DNAs * Has Master Control *Can add extras to form * Can acess voice command Unlike the Omnitrix * The Neotrix can download Mp3 music and Apps. * The Neotrix can be used like a cellphone (calling and texting messages) * The Neotrix has a TV * The Neotrix can expand its screen for music videos, apps and TV. * The Neotrix has a GPS * The Neotrix can customize costumes for aliens * The Neotrix has a glove and glows neon Blue (or any other colour if changed using Master Control) * The Neotrix has an option to make aliens coloured in Blue Neon * The Neotrix's Master Control now has changing main Neon color. * You can change the voice of the Neotrix to sound feminine or male.I t may sound like J.A.R.V.I.S or GLaDOS * The Neotrix can set a short theme for each predator when chosen when the option is ON in Master Control * The Neotrix shows a 3D Model of the chosen predator when chosen. * The Neotrix's Neon can be used as a flashlight. Predators Here are the predators Reggie McGrath used: Modes * Active Mode - Default, can be used anytime. (Blue Neon) * Recharge Mode - Used to keep user not hurt. (Red Neon) * Scan Mode - Used to scan new predator/alien. Unable to use Active Mode until alien is fully scanned (Yellow Green Neon) * Life-Form Lock - Used to be a predator/alien in a longer period. Dangerous if used too much (Dark Green Neon) * Randomizer - Makes the user use random predator/aliens in short period of time then switches into another (Rainbow Neon) * Self Destruct Mode - Makes the Neotrix get destroyed (Orange Neon) * Deactivation Mode - Makes the neotrix unable to use (No neon) Neotrix.png|Active Mode (Blue Neon) Neotrix Timeout.png|Recharge Mode (Red Neon) Neotrix Scanner.png|Scan Mode (Yellow Green Neon) Deactivation.png|Deactivation Mode (No Neon) Self destruct Neo.png|Self Destruct Mode (Orange Neon) Randimizer mode.png|Randomizer (Rainbow Neon) Life Form Lock.png|Life Form Lock (Dark Green Neon) Trivia * The Neotrix's name was gonna be Predatrix and had nothing to do with neon lights. * The Neotrix can hold the user as a predator for 15 minutes, just like how the Omnitrix can hold Ben as an alien for 15 minutes. * The Neotrix was made in Egypt a long time ago, making it an artifact. Gallery Note: You can request for your own Neotrix. Just ask and tell me what color the Neon will be. Or post a recoloured version of it (copy the pic) so I will approve it. '' Neotrix.png|Reapeggedon and Reggie's Neotrix '' Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Predator